In various scenarios adults are required to undergo extended bed rest. For example, adults who are hospitalized due to illness, injury or surgery may be required to stay in bed for extended periods of time. Similarly, adults who are in a rehabilitation center or at home may be bedridden or physically inactive over an extended period of time.
Extended bed rest has been shown to decrease whole body and muscle insulin sensitivity (Alibegovic, A. C. et al., Diabetes 58: 2749-2756, 2009), to diminish blood glucose control, and to impair glucose tolerance (Mikines, K. J. et al., Am J Physiol 257: E43-48, 1989). These adverse metabolic changes can lead to poor quality of life outcomes.